Question: Find the inverse of the matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} 9 & 18 \\ -6 & -12 \end{pmatrix}.\]If the inverse does not exist, then enter the zero matrix.
Answer: Since the determinant is $(9)(-12) - (18)(-6) = 0,$ the inverse does not exist, so the answer is the zero matrix $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}}.$